isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Venezuela
| previousseason = | nextseason = }} iSurv1vor: Venezuela — Instinct & Intuition is the upcoming twenty-first season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor. Similar to , the castaways were divided by gender lines with ten men and ten women. The theme of the season is based on gender stereotypes regarding their Instinct & Intuition. This season began Generation IV of iSurv1vor. iS Points returned for the sixth season (known as iS Bolivar) which castaways will earn by winning challenges and meeting journal requirements. MVP voting has been amended where the top six players determined by their activity in the game will be nominated for additional Bolivar. After the conclusion of each Immunity Challenge the winning tribe gets to kidnap one player from the losing side, that person will then choose somebody from the immune tribe to attend Tribal Council in their place whilst retaining their immunity. Starting from the second episode, the castaways are given the opportunity to switch tribes by bidding their iS Bolivars in a silent auction. The player with the highest bid will become a permanent member of the opposing side. Production Sandy will return to host season 21 after the official board was registered January 29th, 2014. The audition process introduced in will be used once more where potential castaways will be interviewed for a spot in the competition.http://isurv1vor21.proboards.com/thread/4/isurv1vor-auditions Drew & Jared ( ), José ( ), Kirin ( & ), Ricky ( ) and Tucker ( & ) were invited to act as Production Staff, interview potential players and contribute ideas for the season making this the first season to have a team of seven alumni assist Sandy. In the final episode for iS Live! for , Sandy stated that Venezuela will be a back to basics game with a stronger emphasis on live events which became a staple in the previous season. The cast was initially slated for sixteen players but grew to twenty due to the standard of applicants with an estimated date to start production on March 5th, 2014. Castaways The tribes were separated by gender at the start of the game, the tribes were Corazon (Spanish for Heart) and Orgullo (Spanish for Pride) One of the original contestants casted for the game, Cherilyn, opted to not compete and was replaced by Shaily. Cherilyn had previously featured on an episode of The Maury Povich Show''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrMzRU9Ohq8 - ''The Maury Povich Show } | rowspan=2 | rowspan=4 | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 7 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Ke Andre' | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 44 additional votes were cast against Ke Andre during a tie-break vote in Tribal Council #2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Samm' | | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 112 additional votes were cast against Samm during a tie-break vote in Tribal Council #2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Stephanie' | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 9 | 8 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Alyx' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Arun' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Audrey' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Bailey' | | | | | | 1 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Brittany' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Dru' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Gabriel' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Gray' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Julie' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Ky' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Mary' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Michelle' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Penny' | | | | | | 2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Robby Rob' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Shaily' | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Trevor' | | | | | | 3 |} : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide } | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|7-3 | rowspan=2 align="center"|1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|2 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"The Refuge" | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|4-4 4-2 | rowspan=2 align="center"|2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- | |- | rowspan=2 style="text-align: center;"|3 | rowspan=2 align="left"|"Double Kidnaps and Double Trouble" | rowspan=2 | colspan=2 | | | align="center"|7-1 | align="center"|3rd Voted Out Day 9 |- | colspan=2 | | | align="center"|TBC | align="center"|4th Voted Out Day 9 |} Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Alyx | — | colspan=2|— | — | TBC}} |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Arun | | | | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Audrey | — | colspan=2|— | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bailey | | | | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Brittany | — | colspan=2|— | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dru | | colspan=2 | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Gabriel | | | | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Gray | | colspan=2|— | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Julie | — | TBC}} | TBC}} | TBC}} | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ky | — | colspan=2|— | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Mary | — | colspan=2|— | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Michelle | — | colspan=2|— | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Penny | — | colspan=2|— | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Robby Rob | | | | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Shaily | — | colspan=2|— | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Stephanie | TBC}} | colspan=2|— | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Trevor | | | | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Samm | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ke Andre | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Brandon | |} - The castaway attended Orgullo's Tribal Council and was Immune from the vote. - The castaway attended Corazón's Tribal Council and was Immune from the vote. - The castaway was kidnapped by the opposing tribe and did not attend Tribal Council. Trivia * This season is the first to feature a full cast of new players since References External Links Category:Seasons